


Madame de Winter

by Terfle



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: A poem for Milady





	Madame de Winter

Just a whisper, just a touch

To lull the senses just enough

Heedless men, men unaware

Of Milady’s fire, Milady’s flair.

The Cardinal collaborator, the Musketeer foe

She can transform at will into vamp, damsel or doe.

But once she reveals the weight on her mind

There’s no turning back, there’s nowhere to hide.

He body is marked sin while her face is stripped bare

The hurt in her eyes, the disdain she could dare

Disdain for men and their regime. On her head, judgement won’t be lost

Seeking her freedom, no matter the cost.


End file.
